The present disclosure relates generally to dimming controllers and dimming methods, and, more particularly, to dimming controllers suitable of receiving a dimming signal no matter it is a pulse-width-modulation (PWM) signal or a direct-current (DC) signal.
Light emitting diode (LED), due to its characteristics in high power efficiency, compact product size, and long lifespan, has been widely adapted by lighting appliances and backlight modules. Until recently, most of cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) in the backlight modules of TV or computer display panels, for example, are replaced by LED modules.
LED modules usually need dimming controllers to perform light dimming, so as to adjust the luminance of a display panel for example. There are two different methods in the art to dim the luminance of a LED module: PWM dimming and DC dimming. PWM dimming, also named digital dimming, employs a PWM or digital signal that jumps quickly back-and-forth between levels of “0” and “1” in logic to determine the duty cycle of a LED module, the ratio of the time when the LED module emits light to the cycle time of the PWM signal. For example, when the PWM signal is “1” in logic, the luminance of the LED module is in its maximum, and when the PWM signal is “0”, it is zero, not emitting light. In other words, PWM dimming makes a LED module blinking. In contrast, DC dimming, also known as analog dimming or resistive dimming, makes a LED module emitting light continuously while the luminance of the LED module corresponds to the voltage level of a DC or analog signal.
For having more market share, a dimming controller should accommodate a dimming signal no matter the dimming signal is of PWM or of DC, and provide appropriate luminance control.